


That Is MY Morty!

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Molestation, Psychological Trauma, Restrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick has to make a business deal at some weird club. Morty has the urgent need to use a restroom and can't wait on Rick any longer inside the car. So, he also enters the club, which might not be such a good decision…
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	That Is MY Morty!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old something and I've finally decided to post it even though it's really dumb. I just wanted to write a scenario where Morty encounters Rick/Morty relationships…in a special strip club of all places.  
>   
>   
>   
> Warnings: very strongly hinted Rick/Morty, molestation/sexual assault (but it doesn't get _too_ far)  
>   
> 

** That Is MY Morty! **

  
  
  
Morty looked with furled brows down at a dark-gray asteroid that looked sparse except for one single building and an adjoining parking lot.  
  
"I thought we were going to Blips and Chitz, Rick." He complained as his grandfather landed the space car in one of the empty spots.  
  
"Yeah, we will. I'll just have to do a little business here first." Rick explained as he turned around and started to fumble for something below the backseats, the sound of empty bottles clinking against each other reverberating in the small space of the vehicle as he did so.  
  
The boy's frown only deepened at the mention of "business". As far as he knew the scientist, that business thing would be something shady again – probably a weapon or a drug deal, he could bet.  
Instead of reprimanding his grandfather how wrong that was, he looked over to the singular building on this lone space rock.  
It had a flashing neon sign at the top that read "The Crazy Rick".  
  
So, Morty in his curiosity asked instead, "What is that place?"  
  
"That's just a little club that's frequented by Ricks who don't like visiting the Citadel. Even the Galactic Federation won't find this place so it's pretty safe." Rick answered as he finally found the object that he was looking for – a simple, black briefcase.  
  
The old man burped briefly before he continued. "See here, I-I-I don't really like this place, but the owner said that he couldn't leave and so we have to make the trade here. You just wait in the car. I'll make it quick."  
  
After Rick left the space car with the briefcase in hand, he looked back at Morty to tell him one last important information. "Don't open the doors. Especially not if it's a Rick."  
  
With that said, Morty watched his grandfather walk over to the building.  
He briefly talked to the bouncer, who was a really beefed-up Rick, before he was let inside and vanished from the boy's sight.  
  
Morty sank back into his seat and wondered how long he would have to wait. If Rick said, he wouldn't take long, he could actually be away for hours. For all the boy knew his grandfather would get drunk and high with whatever Rick he was meeting in there.  
Sighing, he rolled his eyes at the thought and could already feel boredom creeping up on him.  
  
Searching for something to keep himself occupied, he looked around the parking lot.  
There were some space cruisers, which looked identical to the one that he currently sat in but some also looked completely different and not like they were made out of trash.  
His attention was briefly pulled towards a green portal opening next to the entrance of the building as a Rick walked out of it and up towards the bouncer.  
  
As far as Morty could see, he wore a yellow button-up shirt with black dots on it, blue tightfitting jeans and high-heeled leather boots. He also seemed to have a few gold studded earrings in one of his ears.  
The unusual-looking outfit made Morty blink a little before the Rick was also let in.  
  
Going back to browsing the surrounding parking lot with his eyes, he noticed that another Rick was standing next to one of the vehicles.  
From the looks of it, he seemed to be making out with a smaller person that he pressed against the side of the car, but from this angle, it was impossible to see the other.  
  
Morty quickly averted his eyes. Seeing his grandfather getting it on with what he assumed must be a space-hooker was not something that he wanted to see even if he wasn't able to spot much more than the spikes of his hair from here. It also didn't matter whether it was his actual Rick or one of the countless other versions of him who was doing it…  
  
The boy leaned back in his seat again, feeling bored out of his mind.  
Having anticipated to spent the afternoon with his grandfather at Blips and Chitz and playing the new arcade game that they made for the Two Brothers Movie, he felt really disappointed.  
It was just so like Rick to get his spirits up and high and then leave him hanging like that.  
  
'"I'll make it quick" my ass.' He thought grittily.  
  
  
Seeing, as he wasn't left to do anything else, Morty kept waiting.  
That was until his bladder suddenly started to bother him, inching in his focus with an uncomfortable pressure.  
  
'Aw geez… that, too, now…?'  
  
Morty looked back to the entrance but there was no trace of his Rick anywhere.  
Rolling with an idea inside his head and feeling the increase of pressure, the boy slowly made up his mind.  
There was no way that he could wait till Rick was back and then until they reached the next restroom in space.  
  
'I'll just be quick. Use the toilet and then I'm out again.' Morty told himself as he opened the door.  
  
He didn't even think about doing his business out here – not when a perfectly fine toilet would be waiting inside for him.  
However, as he came closer towards the door, he wondered if he would even be let inside.  
  
Rick had said that this was a place frequented by Ricks, which didn't automatically mean that Mortys were also welcome here. If anything, it sounded more as if the opposite would make sense now that the boy thought about it.  
Still, he only wanted to use the toilet, he wouldn't bother anyone in there.  
Maybe they would let him in if he just explained properly.  
  
As he finally reached the entrance, he fearfully looked up at the bouncer.  
From close up, he looked even taller and more buff – totally intimidating to say the least.  
As the Beefcake Rick looked wordlessly down at him through his black sunglasses, Morty almost forgot what he wanted to say.  
Actually, he felt like he wanted to just go back and wait in the car for his grandfather to come back. Going to the toilet wasn't really that important. Maybe he should just do what Summer always did and just pee in his pants.  
  
Feeling stupid for just walking away without saying anything, he opened his mouth and tried to formulate a response to the unspoken question.  
The first thing that escaped him where just a bunch of useless stutters.  
  
Swallowing, he took a deep breath and then said, "M-my Rick went in there. Just a-a few minutes ago."  
  
Actually, that wasn't what he had wanted to say and he looked with big eyes up at the bouncer who's face hadn't even twitched a single time since he had walked up to him.  
Instead of telling Morty off, he moved to the side.  
  
The boy's eyes widened a little more.  
The guy was really letting him in?!  
  
Not wanting to waste this chance, he resumed his old plan of just going in and relieving himself quickly.  
However, Morty really had no idea what would await him inside.  
Swiftly he found out that it wasn't what he had expected though.  
  
  
Just as he passed the little counter for the wardrobe and went through the door that lead inside the club, the first thing that he noticed was that the place looked actually clean.  
He honestly had been expecting to be greeted by a cloud of cigarette-smoke (or whatever else the Ricks in here would be smoking) and the sight of a dirty floor, littered with broken bottles or glasses and full of stains of spilled alcohol and vomit.  
However, the club looked sparkling clean as far as Morty could tell from the entrance.  
  
The walls were colored a light blue and the plush carpet on the floor a vibrant pink and everything was covered in the hues of neon lights that were lighting up the place.  
Right in front of Morty stretched out a bar along the right side of the room. On the stools in front of it sat a few Ricks, idly sipping their drinks or being in conversation, while behind the counter stood a Morty in a fine suit. Obviously, the boy was the barkeeper, as he was making a little show of mixing a drink in one of those metallic tumblers.  
  
That was certainly surprising, since the boy hadn't expected to see any Mortys in here. Especially not working in a place that he had at first assumed to be some dirty strip club.  
The Crazy Rick was apparently a place full of surprises.  
  
Morty stopped wondering about that though as he saw the sign that was pointing to the toilets, just past the bar.  
What a relief that he wouldn't have to make his way through the entire premise, he thought, as he finally dared to step further in.  
  
  
However, as he continued on, he was able to see much more of the club.  
On the left side, directly opposite from the bar, were tables and round sofas that were occupied by a few other Ricks.  
What shocked Morty though was not the arrangement or design of the furniture, but the Mortys, who were serving the customers.  
They wore practically nothing more than underwear! Well, actually it looked like over-sexualized waitress-uniforms, who were barely covering anything. He had seen similar costumes once in one of the many porn movies that he always watched on his laptop. Just that in those videos this outfits were worn by women.  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't even the most shocking sight that would present itself to Morty.  
Further in the back of the establishment, stood a stage, which was lighted up by spotlights. There were dancing poles on it and he could see some Dancer Ricks in "questionable" outfits.  
What was more shocking to him, was the sight of Mortys, who were also dancing up there.  
  
Surrounding the stage were more tables with comfy sofas and some of the Ricks, who were seated there, had a Morty at their side. One really rich-looking one of them had even two – each on one of his sides.  
Those Ricks were very obviously groping their Mortys, but the boys didn't seem to mind that. They were actually touching their Ricks all over – one hand vanishing under clothes to touch skin, or lips that would be attached to a neck.  
It was one of the strangest sights that Morty had ever seen despite having seen a lot of shit in the universe thanks to his Rick already.  
  
  
Unwillingly, his eyes focused on one Morty, who was dancing up on the stage.  
Since he was standing on the outer, left part of the stage, the boy had a pretty clear view of him.  
The Dancer Morty wore the typical yellow t-shirt, but it was pulled upwards and tied together, just barely covering his nipples, looking like a crop top. The dark-blue jeans that he wore, had its legs ripped off and were nothing more than really tight and short hot pants. The material was wedge between the crease of his ass cheeks and left nothing to the imagination.  
At his feet were three Ricks who were wolf whistling and sloshing around the alcohol in their glasses, while the boy danced sensually against his pole.  
  
In a fluid movement, the boy slid down on the pole, pushing the cheeks of his perky butt flush against the metal, so that it was rubbing against his cleft. As he did so, the Ricks seemed to go completely crazy.  
As he was squatting, the old men stuffed a few bills in his too tight pants, before he moved upwards again and continued to dance, grinding his clothed crotch against his inanimate lover.  
  
Even from this distance, Morty could hear what they were drunkenly saying – or rather shouting – at the boy on stage.  
  
"Fuck, I wish that pole was me!"  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
"C'mon! Show daddy what you've got!"  
  
  
'Oh geez! Just what kind of place is this?!' Morty thought in a panic.  
  
Trying to keep himself from hyperventilating, he ripped his sight from the stage and focused back on where he wanted – actually, needed – to go.  
  
'Just a quick dash to the toilet and then I'm out of here!!'  
  
With that thought on his mind, he continued his way straight to the restrooms, trying to walk past the bar as fast as he could without drawing any attention to himself.  
Unfortunately, the not drawing attention part didn't seem to work as a Rick already had set his eyes on him.  
He turned fully around on his stool and stood up to block Morty's path.  
  
"Why hello there. You alone here, cutie?" he asked in a sultry voice as if he wasn't just talking to an alternate version of his grandson.  
  
The Rick wore a light blue button-up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and showed the skin of his chest. He also wore white pants, which were held up by a black belt and matching white, polished shoes.  
Morty looked up at the man's face as he almost ran into that exposed chest and saw him grin as he looked down at him through his purple tinted, thin-framed aviator sunglasses.  
  
"I-I-I just need to use the restrooms." The boy squeaked and hoped that this Rick would just leave him alone.  
  
"Oh, I can you bring you there." He said, still in the same tone.  
  
This response made Morty panic. He may be dumb, but he wasn't stupid enough to not get the implication that laid in that sentence.  
  
"Th-thanks, but I'm fine!" he almost yelled and quickly pushed past the Rick, shoving him back with more force than he intended to and right into the edge of the bar.  
  
Morty dashed so fast around the corner that he didn't get to see the sour face that the Rick made afterwards or hearing the chuckles of the few surrounding Ricks, who had watched all of the little encounter.  
The rejected Rick scowled as he sat back down on his stool and resumed drinking while still keeping his eyes on where the boy had just vanished.  
  
  
As Morty rounded the corner, he walked past a small flight of stairs that seemed to lead to the second floor and then came to a stop in front of two doors. On one was a sign that looked like the head of a Rick and on the other a sign that looked like a Morty head.  
  
Morty figured that he shouldn't be surprised that the toilets wouldn't be divided by gender, but by being a Rick or a Morty. Apparently only Ricks and Mortys where at this place anyways.  
He used the appropriate door, but stopped before he even fully stepped into the restroom and quickly thought if he shouldn't use the other one.  
  
The sight that greeted him was that of two Mortys, who were sitting on the sinks on the furthermost right side and were noisily making out with each other.  
It actually looked like the one on the top was riding the Morty on the bottom, but thankfully they both still had their pants on.  
  
For as clean as the club had looked, this room looked just as filthy and Morty feared what the restroom for the Ricks might look like if the one for Mortys was in such a poor state. Aside from that, he was rather scared that he might get assaulted in the other bathroom – or saw something even more mentally scaring than what was happening right in front of his eyes – so he decided to ignore the two boys and just use the stall furthest away.  
  
As he sat down and took a leak, he tried to blend out the moans and groans that echoed off of the grimy tiles.  
This place reeked horrible and the floor was filthy and littered with cigarette butts and used condoms. The large mirror above the sinks had been smashed and there was graffiti all over the walls and stalls – including the little condom dispenser next to the sinks.  
  
Thinking about it now, taking a piss outside in the parking lot suddenly sounded much more inviting.  
Nothing he could do about it now though as he was already in here and had his world shattered once again by the sight of what was going on in this "fine establishment".  
  
After he was finally done, he walked over to the sink, using the one on the left to wash his hands and still trying to ignore the dry humping that was going on right next to him.  
As he hurriedly left the bathroom, he felt relieved and not only because he just emptied his bladder, but also because it meant that he could finally be out of here again.  
  
Using the same way that he came, he passed the stairs again and went around the corner.  
All he needed to do now was get past the bar in one piece and he would be home free.  
Unfortunately, he didn't get that far as his path was blocked as soon as left that backroom area.  
  
It was the same Rick from before again and this time he didn't look so friendly.  
No, he actually looked pretty livid and the sight scared Morty more than any of the hungry, man-eating aliens he had to run away from on his many adventures before.  
  
"I hope you got a little more time for me now?" he asked in a dangerous voice that stated as clear as day that he wouldn't accept a 'no' for an answer.  
  
"N-no." Morty dared to say defiantly. "My R-Rick is waiting for me."  
  
Morty hoped that the guy would buy the half-lie.  
Apparently, his answer was the wrong one and it didn't convince the other Rick at all.  
Suddenly, Morty was slammed against the wall and the Rick held his wrist above his head as he pushed his entire body up against him.  
The boy struggled against the older man, but was easily overpowered.  
  
"No! No! L-let go of me!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't think so, my pretty." Rick whispered in his ear.  
  
Morty's face scrunched up as the breath that reeked strongly of alcohol wafted easily up to his nose at the close proximity.  
  
"NO! HELP! Pl-please—someone help me!!" he shouted desperately.  
  
This only caused his assaulter to chuckle.  
As Morty frantically looked around, he could see that a few Ricks were watching the commotion, but none of them looked like they were even thinking about helping him.  
Even the Bartender Morty quickly looked the other way as he made eye contact with him.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as the hopelessness of his situation slowly sank in.  
No one would come to help him. No one would dare to stop this Rick from doing to him whatever he wanted to do.  
  
They both knew it and his attacker moved so that he was pinning both of his wrist with one hand to the wall.  
The now free hand slid beneath his yellow t-shirt and got a feel for the soft skin underneath.  
Morty could only whimpered pitifully at the unwanted touch.  
  
Even if the boy wanted nothing more than to will it all away, he could feel everything that was happening to him.  
Felt a finger touching his nipple while his shirt was pulled up. Felt moist lips touch the side of his neck. Felt a knee pressing between his thighs and adding pressuring with a slow grinding motion.  
  
Was there really nothing that he could do other than resign himself to his fate?  
  
  
It seemed like his silent prayers were answered though as suddenly all of the sensations vanished.  
Everything happened so quickly that Morty couldn't follow or quite comprehend what exactly or how it had went down.  
He only knew that he was released and his assaulter was laying on the floor, sunglasses laying somewhere on the carpet as he was nursing a bloody nose.  
With wide eyes, he stared at the familiar back that was clad in a white, stained lab coat.  
  
"That's my Morty! So fuck off!!" Rick bellowed angrily.  
  
The Rick on the floor looked back up and probably wanted to retort something, but stopped just as his mouth opened.  
Morty wasn't sure, but thought he saw something like fear flash briefly in the other Rick's eyes.  
As he was told, his assaulter got up, grabbed his broken sunglasses and slowly left the club while mumbling curses loud enough for anyone nearby to hear.  
  
As his Rick turned around, Morty could clearly see from the dilated pupils and the glow around the irises that his grandfather was high as fuck.  
He knew it! He knew that he would take his sweet time and get drunk and high in here!  
Still, he wouldn't comment on it right now. Not after he felt so grateful that his Rick had come and saved his ass.  
  
From the aggravation that was still showing on his face, Morty was actually becoming scared of his grandfather now – fully understanding why the other Rick had backed down so fast – and he was worried that he would be on the receiving end of that anger now.  
He _was_ supposed to wait in the space car for him after all.  
  
To Morty's surprise though, Rick's face suddenly softened, but was oddly enough also still unreadable.  
  
"C'mon, Morty. Let—let's the hell get out of here. Blips and Chitz is waiting for us, Morty."

**Author's Note:**

> And after that Morty asked Rick for the catheter ^^' (Ironically, I did see that promo video shortly after I had finished writing this.) Also, this was written before I played Pocket Mortys, so I was really amused when I found out that separating restrooms like that is technically canon.  
> Anyways, I'm not very proud of this (especially not with the ending), but there you have it.


End file.
